


Peppermint Gummy Bear

by lolzilla



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laxus embarrasses himself, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: Laxus has too much to drink one night and lets something slip that nobody was supposed to know about.





	Peppermint Gummy Bear

There were things Laxus would never admit to. Him watching daytime TV every day, the fact that he loves cosmos, and his pet name for Freed. He was so protective over the name that he had never said it to anyone, not even Freed himself. One thing that often ruined these secrets was how enough alcohol would loosen his lips easily.

That was what happened one night at the guild hall, the drinks were hitting Laxus hard and his filter was gone. He looked around to find his boyfriend but he was nowhere in sight. Mirajane approached and Laxus waved her over.

“What would you like Laxus?”

“Where’s my peppermint gummy bear?”

Mira looked completely baffled, “Your what?”

Laxus looked at her like she was speaking another language. “My peppermint gummy bear,” he said slowly, “Where is he?”

“What are you talking about Sparky?” Gajeel said as he sat on the barstool next to him.

Laxus was beginning to get frustrated, “My cute little peppermint gummy bear! I want him!”

Mirajane and Gajeel exchanged a confused look as Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. Luckily Freed walked into the guild hall at that moment and caught Laxus’ attention. His mood shifted and he pointed at Freed happily, “My peppermint gummy bear!”

Gajeel burst out laughing and Mira turned away to hide her giggles. Freed walked up to the group with a confused look on his face, “What did you call me?”

“My pretty little peppermint gummy bear,” Laxus pulled Freed into a hug and nuzzled his hair. Freed looked to Mirajane, looking for an explanation, but she just shook her head still not understanding the pet name. Gajeel just shook his head and walked away, still chuckling.

“How much has he had to drink?” Freed asked Mira.

“A lot.”

“Okay, Laxus come on let’s get you home,” Freed said as he attempted to pull Laxus off the barstool. Laxus pulled him into his lap.

“No! You just got here my perfect gummy bear,” Laxus kissed his cheek.

“Gummy bear?”

“Yeah, you’re squishy and sweet and you always smell like mint,” Laxus said as he buried his nose back into Freed’s hair. Freed chuckled and stood up pulling Laxus with him.

“Let’s go home, you’ve had enough,” Freed said as he paid Mira for the drinks and pulled Laxus out of the guild hall and towards their house. Laxus muttering about gummy bears the whole way.

The next morning Laxus woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and squinted at the bright light in the room. He turned to look at the clock and was hardly surprised by the fact that it was almost noon.

“Good morning.”

“Mornin’ Freed,” Laxus opened his eyes as he was handed aspirin and water, “Thanks.”

“So, peppermint gummy bear?”

Laxus groaned and flopped back on the bed, only to immediately regret it. Freed patted his arm and stood up, “I’ll bring you some pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I thought up and decided to write it so here you are. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
